Ball games such as tennis, while being extremely popular, have the disadvantage of requiring substantial space and capital cost in the establishment of a suitable court. Similarly, the standard tennis net, which does not allow a ball which strikes the net to carry through, is not totally suited to less formal or serious ball games of the type which may be played during limited leisure time and in a confined space.